1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inspection apparatus and method that inspects electrical characteristics of a semiconductor device by use of a probe.
2. Background Art
As an inspection apparatus used to inspect electrical defects of a microscopic electrical circuit formed on a semiconductor chip, there are known inspection apparatuses including: an electrical beam tester that irradiates an electrical beam and detects electrically defective sections of an LSI, using the fact that the discharge rate of secondary electron from a measurement point varies according to the voltage value at the measurement section; and a probe apparatus in which multiple mechanical probes (exploring needles) arranged in a manner adjusted to the position of a characteristic measuring pad formed on an LSI is brought into contact with the measuring pad, so that electrical characteristics of the LSI are measured. Examples of the techniques related to such probe apparatus include ones described in Patent Documents 1, 2 and 3.
Patent Document 1 describes a defect inspection apparatus in which a probe (exploring needle) is arranged in a sample chamber of SEM (Scanning Electron Microscope), and the tip end of the probe is brought into contact with a desired section of an electrical device being the test sample while the electrical device is observed using the SEM, so that electrical characteristics of the microscopic electrical device are measured.
Patent Document 2 describes a defect inspection apparatus using a scanning electron microscope, the apparatus including: separate drive apparatuses which respectively drive a probe and a sample table on which a sample is placed; and a base stage drive apparatus which drives the probe and sample table in an integrated manner, wherein there is used a CAD navigation system which uses data of scanning electron microscope images and wire layout, so that scanning electron microscope images at a desired contact section are acquired to perform probe contact.
Patent Document 3 describes a defect inspection apparatus including GUI (Graphical User Interface) used to easily control the position, operation and the like of multiple probes which can be driven separately.
[Patent Document 1] JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 9-326425A
[Patent Document 2] JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2005-210067A
[Patent Document 3] JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2006-125909A